


La vedova a caccia

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Gli affetti della vedova [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, What-If, Winter spouser
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Post-capitan America II].E se la prossima vittima della vedova fosse Winter Soldier?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II:  
> Personaggi: Steve, Natasha.  
> Prompt: https://24.media.tumblr.com/5aae02c6b2ad511e09d0ae38641dcbe4/tumblr_n1x9cgdXKY1rwyr17o1_500.png  
> Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

Cap.1 La ragnatela ha inizio

 

Steve lasciò cadere il cornetto per terra e sgranò gli occhi, le iridi azzurre gli divennero biancastre.

“Cos …” biascicò. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e abbassò le braccia. Natasha piegò di lato il capo facendo ondeggiare i boccoli rossi.

“Neanche lei mi aveva riconosciuto, non è così?” domandò. Si chiuse l’ultimo bottone della camicetta e Steve annuì.

“Questa idea è assolutamente folle. Non riesco a credere che tu sia qui, a propormela, vestita come una degli anni quaranta! In realtà si tratta di un sogno” borbottò. Falcon dietro di lui ridacchiò.

“Temo che la vostra  _sorellona_  non scherzi” disse. Rise nuovamente e si appoggiò allo stipite della porta.

“E’ un’ottima copertura. Nessuno penserebbe che sono proprio accanto a qualcuno che odio. Cosa vi aspettavate? Che vi avrei lasciato a combattere l’Hydra da solo mentre stavo a tremare tra le vostre braccia? Mi sottovalutate Capitano” rispose Natasha. Sollevò la sedia, la fece indietro e si alzò. Steve guardò la vedova e strinse i pugni fino a far sbiancare le nocche.

“Devi trovare un modo per tenermi in contatto se davvero vuoi sedurre Bucky e trarne informazioni utili per combattere il nostro nemico” ordinò indurendo il tono.

“Capitano, secondo me dovreste essere preoccupato per il vostro migliore amico e non per lei” ribatté Falcon. Natasha sorrise sporgendo le labbra rosso rubino.

“Tranquillo Steve, forse non te lo mangerò” disse seducente.


	2. Cap.2 La copertura di Natasha

Cap.2 La copertura di Natasha

 

"Lei è davvero la più importante storica della seconda guerra mondiale?" domandò Winter. Guardò la donna davanti a lui sedersi sulla poltrona e giocherella con la collanina di corallo al suo collo. Osservò la pelle nivea della donna fare contrasto con i capelli rossi e le unghie laccate di color amaranto. La giovane sorrise socchiudendo le labbra coperte da rossetto rosa chiaro e annuì.  
"Certamente, al museo le hanno detto giusto" rispose. Accavallò le gambe e il seno prosperoso le premette contro la camicetta. Bucky si voltò facendo oscillare i lunghi capelli ai lati del viso e osservò la libreria, guardando una pila di libri dalle copertine nere.  
"Sa, se non vedessi tutti questi libri dai titoli latini in giro, non ci crederei. Lei è troppo bella" borbottò. Natasha ridacchiò mostrando i denti candidi.  
"Parlo anche latino, se questo potrà compensare il mio disdicevole aspetto" lo punzecchiò. Soldier ghignò e si grattò la guancia dove c'era della rada barba scura.  
"Tra una spiegazione e l'altra di chi è questo famigerato Capitan America, potrei trovarlo meno infruttuoso il suo aspetto" mormorò. Natasha si alzò in piedi e avanzò.  
"Il lavoro prima di tutto. Voleva le informazioni dettagliate soprattutto sulla squadra del Capitano, vero?" domandò. Guardò l'altro corrugare la fronte e aumentò il sorriso.  
"Per il momento può chiamarmi Ninette" lo incitò. Winter annuì.  
"Con piacere, dottoressa" sussurrò con voce calda.


	3. Cap.3 La pazienza del ragno

Cap.3 La pazienza del ragno

 

Natasha guardò l’uomo davanti a lei avanzare lungo la stanza, raggiungere la finestra e tornare indietro ripetutamente. Gli occhi di Winter scattavano a destra e a sinistra, un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la guancia.

-Ha ovvi dubbi sulla mia copertura anche se l’ho costruita bene. Devo ringraziare il generale che mi ha permesso di avere abbastanza comparse per i miei scopi- rifletté.

“Vuole che le faccia un po’ di the? Me la cavo abbastanza in cucina” mormorò gentilmente. Soldier si voltò di scatto verso di lei e corrugò la fronte.

“Il suo appartamento è soffocante” ammise.

“Le direi di aprire la finestra, ma è meglio prima che tolga i fogli” disse affabile. Si alzò dal divanetto, afferrò i fogli sopra la scrivania davanti a lei e ne fece una pila.

“E’ da una settimana che lei si presenta tutti i pomeriggi a casa mia. Posso sapere a cosa le servono le mie ricerche?” domandò.

“Ho chiesto di lei in giro. E’ abitudinaria secondo quanto dicono edicolante e barista” sibilò Winter. Natasha sgranò gli occhi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Guardi che se lei si mette in testa di spiarmi, chiamerò la polizia. Sono una signorina perbene, io, anche se non sono sposata” mentì. Fece finta di rabbrividire e si portò la mano alla guancia.

“Non mi fraintenda, è stato un caso” mentì Bucky. Raggiunse la scrivania, infilò dei segnalibri presi da un contenitore di latta in cui ce n’erano una quarantina in tre libri diversi, chiudendo i testi.

“In ogni caso, sembrerebbe che sia stato creato, diciamo, un altro campione di siero. Ed è stato iniettato a uno di quei soldati. Secondo alcuni agenti del governo potrei essere io” borbottò Winter. Natasha piegò di lato il capo facendo oscillare i boccoli rossi.

“Scusi, non se lo dovrebbe ricordare?” domandò. Soldier si specchiò nelle iridi di lei.

“Allora è davvero bella quanto geniale. Semplice, io ho perso la memoria” rispose. Natasha mise la mano su un fianco e sorrise.

“Spera che quelle informazioni possano farle sovvenire qualche ricordo?” domandò. Winter annuì.

Natasha si portò le mani alle guance che le si arrossarono.

“E’ così eccitante andare alla ricerca del passato di qualcuno” mentì. Winter si passò la mano tra i capelli, grattandosi il capo.

“Vada per il tè” borbottò.


	4. Cap.4 La mosca avvelenata

Cap.4 La mosca avvelenata

 

Natasha si appoggiò contro il termosifone, lo afferrò con entrambe le mani arrossandosi i palmi nivei.

“Posso farle una domanda indiscreta?” domandò dolcemente. Bucky alzò lo sguardo dal libro e si portò la tazza alle labbra.

“Mi dica” rispose. Soffiò facendo allontanare il fumo bollente e si portò il bordo alle labbra.

“Come mai ha un braccio di metallo?” domandò Natasha. L’uomo sorseggiò la cioccolata e la sentì scendere in gola. Raddrizzò la tazza e osservò la donna.

“A noi soldati vengono date delle protesi quando perdiamo arti in battaglia. Alcuni dei nostri ormai sono più ferraglia che uomini” rispose. Sentì il sapore amaro in tutta la bocca.

“Lei è un soldato? Deve essere davvero coraggioso” sussurrò Natasha. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo fremere le ciglia nere.

-Avanti abbocca pesciolino- pensò. Bucky sorseggiò nuovamente la cioccolata. Natasha si staccò dal termosifone e raggiunse il suo divano, mettendosi in piedi al suo fianco.

“Faccio parte di un plotone speciale. Difendiamo l’America a costo di ogni dolore e sacrificio. Ci tempriamo, ma sappiamo che le nostre famiglie e i nostri amici saranno al sicuro” rispose Winter, appoggiando una mano sul bracciolo.

-Devo dare a Steve brutte notizie. Vengono sottoposti a lavaggio del cervello- rifletté Natasha. Sfiorò la mano di Soldier e passò le dita nivee sul suo polso.

-Sì, il battito cardiaco è regolare, non pensa di mentire. Probabilmente sa molto poco, obbediva agli ordini in maniera diretta senza troppi dettagli. Ed essendo stato anche torturato ricorderà poco della fisionomia dei suoi superiori- si disse. Winter le afferrò la mano, se la portò alle labbra e la baciò sporcandola di cioccolata.

“Siete sempre più bella, Ninì” mormorò con voce seducente. Natasha arrossì socchiudendo gli occhi e rese liquide le pupille.

“Grazie” sussurrò gentilmente.


	5. Cap.5 I fili traballano

Cap.5 I fili traballano

 

Natasha si sedette sopra il muso della macchina e appoggiò le mani sopra la superfice di metallo.

“Il generale Fury vuole dei risultati e io comincio a dubitare di potergliene dare di veramente interessanti” spiegò. Steve appoggiò una mano sul volante della sua motocicletta e corrugò la fronte.

“Questa idea è stata tua. Non puoi buttare due settimane e mezzo” ribatté il Capitano. Natasha si leccò le labbra rosso sangue e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Non riesce a recuperare la memoria. Se è il suo amichetto che spera di ottenere grazie a me, deve dimenticarlo. L’Hydra ha creato un muro di cemento intorno alla sua testa, il suo amico non esiste più” ribatté. Steve digrignò i denti e piegò verso il basso il capo.

“C’è del buono in lui” ribatté. Natasha alzò e abbassò le gambe slanciate.

“Non ho dubbi che sia convinto di essere buono. A quanto pare l’Hydra ha dimostrato di essere più funzionale del governo americano. Sono convinti di salvare gli innocenti, non di condurli al macello come pecore. Mi ricorda l’Urss” ribatté. Steven rialzò il capo e s’irrigidì.

“So che ti ho già chiesto tanto, ma questo potrebbe essere il nostro modo di rimediare agli errori del passato. Se riuscirai a ricavare da lui delle informazioni, sarai a un passo dalla redenzione che cerci” disse indurendo il tono. Natasha saltò giù.

“Mi ha convinta Capitano” disse. Si girò dando le spalle a Steve.

“Però non si dimentichi che è stato lui a impedirmi di poter mettere ancora il bikini” sibilò, allontanandosi.


	6. Cap.6 Ragno mangia ragno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi:Natasha, Bucky (The Winter Soldier)  
> Prompt: avevano gli occhi dello stesso colore e la stessa anima: vuota.  
> Poi però, l'ha vista guardare l'americano.  
> E l'ha vista sorridere.  
> Lanciata da: La Morte Fidanzata.

Cap.6 Ragno mangia ragno

 

"Natasha, aspetta!" gridò Steve. Si mise a correre verso la rossa, la afferrò per un braccio e la strattonò. La donna si scostò liberandosi dalla stretta e si voltò. Le sue iridi verde scuro si rifletterono in quelle azzurre dell'altro.  
"Cos'altro c'è?" domandò secca.  
"Non voglio perdere un'amica per inseguire il ricordo di un altro. Mi dispiace, sono stato un cretino!" gridò. Natasha sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e mise la mano sul fianco.  
"Hai ragione, la mia redenzion ..." ribatté.  
"Non per me. Mi fido di te e voglio che tu ti possa fidare di me. Ho indossato la maschera per indossa i prepotenti, non per diventarlo". La interruppe Rogers. Le iridi di Natasha divennero più chiare.  
"Non è il primo a farmi un ricatto morale" rispose dura. Steve si mordicchiò il labbro rosato ripetutamente fino ad arrossarlo.  
"Puoi prendermi a pugni se vuoi" le propose.  
Winter si tolse le cuffie collegate alla parabola puntata verso i due e li appoggiò accanto a sé sul terreno roccioso.  
-Pensava davvero che non avrei capito chi era? Finalmente completerò la mia missione uccidendoli- rifletté. Dalla sua sinistra prese un fucile, lo caricò e si appoggiò al mirino. Osservò i due obbiettivi sotto la montagna su cui era appoggiato a venti passi di distanza oltre una strada. Guardò il viso niveo di lei e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.  
"Maledizione a quanto è bella" ringhiò.  
-E' solo un'altra spia, un altro nemico. E' come me, con i miei stessi occhi vuoti ... come le nostre anime- rifletté. La osservò guardare Steve e la osservò sorridere. Il viso della russa s'illuminò. Winter abbassò l'arma e si voltò verso Steven.  
"Come ci riesce? Mi ha mandato in confusione e ha fatto ridere una spia" si domandò. Appoggiò l'arma e sospirò abbassando il capo.  
"Quel maledetto cretino è riuscito a fare qualcosa di assurdo, è riuscito a renderla ancora più bella" sibilò. Chiuse gli occhi, strisciò indietro e si mise le mani sul viso.  



	7. Cap.7 Promessa

Cap.7 Promessa

 

Natasha aprì la porta dell’appartamento, entrò e se la chiuse alle spalle senza voltarsi. Sgranò gli occhi vedendo la finestra. Si abbassò, si alzò il pantalone ed estrasse dalla cavigliera una pistola grande un indice. La caricò raddrizzandosi e mise l’arma vicino al viso. Raggiunse la finestra e sporse il capo guardando di sotto. Si allontanò aderendo alla parete, strisciò fino alla cucina e si affacciò. Puntò l’arma davanti a sé guardando a destra e a sinistra. Strisciando lungo i muri raggiunse la camera da letto e ripeté le stesse operazioni. Tornò in soggiorno e si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Ho la certezza di aver lasciato la finestra chiusa” sibilò. Si girò e vide un ninnolo a forma di gatto sul tavolo.

“Lo sapevo, quello infatti non è mio” ringhiò. Raggiunse la scrivania, si piegò e tolse un foglio da sotto il gatto di ceramica. Lo sollevò tenendo la pistola con l’altra mano.

“Cara Ninì, ho avuto finalmente un ricordo. Ho deciso di andare a vedere se il posto che ho visto esiste. Sei dannatamente bella e sto iniziando a dannarmi anche io. Spero di rivederti un giorno. Ho sbagliato su di te. Non solo sei bella quanto intelligente, come ti dissi. Hai anche un’anima. Quando la troverò anche io, tornerò. Firmato Forse Bucky” lesse a voce alta. Espirò e digrignò i denti.

“Il generale mi farà fuori a tempo di rap” si lamentò.

 


End file.
